Liquid Skies
by Deep-Sadness
Summary: Bella is not who you think she is. She holds a lot of secrets and soon a legend will be once again foretold.  I suck at summaries


**Liquid Skies**

**Summary: **Bella is not who you think she is. She holds a lot of secrets and soon a legend will be once again foretold. (I suck at summaries)

**AN: **This is a crossover with Final Fantasy X and Harry Potter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight(Stephanie Meyer does) or Final Fantasy X(Square Enix) or Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling). I also don't own the song in the story.

* * *

CH.1

Bella walked aimlessly towards the waves that enclosed in the La Push beach, slowly memories start to appear soon to fade.

**Flash Back**

"Bella, were moving", said Edward with no emotion shown, but a hint of sadness in his eyes that is barely shown in his eyes.

"Really? Where, I Should go and tell Char-"

"No, Bella I mean me and my family, not you".

"You don't want me?", said Bella as teardrops fell down her cheeks slowly falling to the ground as if it was rain.

"I don't love you. I never will cause your just a thing to keep me entertain", said Edward, leaving Bella in the dark cold forest.

**End of Flash Back**

**

* * *

**

Bella felt the cold waves touch her bare feet, she turns around and sees other people, probably another bonfire party. Then she sees Jacob, he too looks up and stares at her, but then quickly look away. Bella then hears drums playing a familiar tune, a male talking about an legend, locking his eyes with mines and I realize that I too will be drawn into his game or story. I walked toward the bonfire, the music still playing then the guy starts singing and dancing towards me. It was as if they were fighting , but this folk song was known to the Quileute blood, Bella however was once again drawn back in to her fate.

**_(male singing)once upon a time, there was a mermaid who felt like something was missing in her life but she didn't know what it was, one starlight night, she swam up to the surface and met a Pegasus soaring above her, he told her about his world of wings and it resonated like a dream...tobi or not to be a dream is never just a dream_**

**_(Bella) i dream of light it's so dark down herechotto kowai nani ka tarinai the water used to be clear_**

**_(male) little mermaid yoru naiteru no kikoeru yonamida ga hikari no ame de_**

**_(both) sora wo kagayaku sshkaze ga shinjitsu wo sasayaku_**

**_(male)raise the tides shio to michiru feel the depth of liquid skies_**

**_(Bella) ekitai no sora no fukasa shiritaii can't go i can't go i'm too scared to [both)let go_**

**_(male)taiyou tachi furu iro(Bella)gathering wishes from the stars (both)hide and seek with venus and mars (bella)mizu de saku lotus_**

**_(male)mou sagasu hitsuyou nai pinto focus and fly_**

**_(bella)dreams come true truth comes from dreams remember how to fly tobi agaru remember_**

**_(male)yume ga kanau yume ga shinjitsu wo narau nami okosu nayami wo nokosumukashi hitode ga hoshitobu ryuu kodomo mizu ni otoshi seahorses are flying dragons that dive into the sea ryuu no otoshi ko mo tsubasa ari swim in saturns rings see a rainbow when you're happy cause even starfish have wings_**

**_(bella)hi no iri ni maiorita Pegasus sora wa tookute kaerarenai unmei soredemo kodou wa takamaru _**

**_(male)spread your wings one with all living things a pegasus sings it's easy you can fly_**

**_(bella)unkai de oyogita itake me with you_**

**_(male)demo tobu no wa jibun no tsubasa dare ni mo madowa sarenai deshinjiru no wa jibun no tsubasa_**

**_(bella)into your sekai i will fly believe_**

**_(male)mousugu soko ni tsuku_**

**_(bella)matte ima kara iku_**

**_(bella)dreams come true truth comes from dreams i can fly we all can fly to be or not to be to be i can fly i'm flying _**

**_(male)so high fly_**

_(Bella Thoughts)_

_No! I don't want to go back or remember!, my fate I don't want to face it! I could feel it all rushing towards me the pain is too unbearable to remember but its all coming back to me._

_(End of thoughts)_

_

* * *

_

**Flash Back**

A little girl looks about 13 sat there praying in a temple alone, then suddenly a candle went out, soon one by one have disappear. She sat there shivering as cold air blew pass her and she cowered in fear. A light have lightened up in front of the atelier, something glowed in the darkness slowly coming towards her. She tried to move but couldn't she was frozen in fear and a bit shock because the presence seems all well to familiar, it was an presence of an demon, but not just any demon. But an wolf demon known as Shiori because of her beauty and grace, but still fearful due to how many lives she killed.

Shiori appeared right in front of her, smiling with such lust for spilling blood, but soon the smile faded as soon she began to speak.

"Dear Child, how nice to see you again High summoner Yunalesca, its such as honor I see that you want to me to be one of your summoning, however as you can see I don't just pick anyone but you're an exception Yuna, however this pact we will make will bring you nothing but pain."

Shiori stop talking and sang an unknown hymn, then suddenly Shiori walk to her and stop and said, "Brace yourself this is a painful process young one." Shiori was sealed inside Yuna heart and mind.

_(Yuna Thoughts)_

_I screamed loudly, I couldn't bear the pain it was too much, but I know the pain will soon end soon. It will only end for the sealing, surely another pain will come and hurt me once more like an unbearable curse that I have brought upon myself._

_(End of Thoughts)_

"Yuna, Yuna" said ?

Yuna opens her eyes and see Lulu. "…."

I couldn't speak of knowing what had happen to me and I knew that Lulu will understand and therefore she always knows what is happening to me.

"Its okay Yuna, you don't have to say anything, but listen to me and right now. People are searching for you and trying to hunt you down because Shiori chosed you and now that she chose you as an equal and summoner, people want to control you and want to be powerful. So Yuna I'm going to send you to another universe it's called Earth and I know you will be safe their." said Lulu in a hurry and worrying that Bevile soldiers might find them.

"But, Lulu, I can protect myself ".

"I know you can but your still a child and I wasn't you to be gone from this place that hungers for power and a new Spira."

"But-" Yuna was knocked out by Lulu "Im sorry Yuna"

"Lulu" whispered Yuna.

* * *

**Review**

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


End file.
